


Scars and Mirrors

by LionLord



Category: SCP Foundation, scp sedition
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cutting, No Dialogue, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLord/pseuds/LionLord
Summary: Watch seems like a normal person personality-wise, but things can get dark if you leave him to his own devices.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Scars and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> READ. THE. TAGS.
> 
> Note that none of this should be considered canon, and this isn't based on anything canon. I once made some (admittedly bad) fanart of Watch with a scar over his right eye and it recently inspired me to write this. Also, Watch is really OOC in this.

Watch laid in bed staring at the ceiling. His face hurt. More specifically, his eye hurt. He vaguely remembers something swinging its claws at him, and his face burning as if he'd just held fire to his face. Then, he tried running, but the creature bit into his ear and tore some of it off. He didn't even feel the urge to scream. He just ran as fast as he could to avoid getting anything else on his body torn or ripped off. He twitched in his bed. His eye hurt, but not enough. He stood from his bed and walked over to his bathroom. When he got there, he immediately picked up a scalpel he'd stolen from the infirmary from the 053 incident. Either no one noticed, or no one cared.

He turned the scalpel with his fingers, watching it move, focused solely on the way it moved, and the way its reflection shined. After a moment, he looked at himself in the mirror. His scar was already closing up. He'd only had it for a day, if that! Mildly frustrated, he turned the water on and rinsed the scalpel off. He turned the water off and looked at himself in the mirror, and at his light amber eyes. "Yellow", Watch mentally corrected himself. His eyes were yellow, not amber. He had the eyes of a wolf, he'd been told. He was also told that his eyes were by far his best quality. Perhaps he would be told his scar was his best quality? Watch smiled as he looked down at his razor-sharp scalpel. He took a deep breath as he raised it to his face, over his right eye, right where his fading scar started. Watch closed his eyes and forced his hand down, pain jolting through his face and he screamed after he felt the blade tear his face open. He froze, staring at the corner of his bathroom, the blinding pain as present as ever. He looked at the scalpel. It was bloody as hell. Did he go too far?

He looked at his face in the mirror and saw his scar was bleeding again. It was slightly longer than before and was wider, but that fact wasn't too noticeable. Why did it hurt so much more now than it did when he first got it? Was it because of the adrenaline? It must be. Either way, it didn't matter. Watch smiled as he looked at his scar in the reflection. he watched (and felt) as the blood dripped down his face, and onto the floor and rim of the sink. The pain was certainly worth it. He looked at his smile in the mirror. It looked fake. It couldn't have been more real, though. He fixed his expression and decided to put on his fake smile. It honestly looked better than his genuine one. Over his life, he gained the ability to seem completely normal to those around him. He even fooled 035 for a while when he interviewed it. He learned to fake a smile first, mastered it over time to fool those around him into thinking he's normal. Watch noticed blood was pooling on the floor. He turned the water back on and washed his bloodied hand, and stuck his head into the sink, letting the warm water wash away the blood. It both hurt and felt nice to have the warmth enter his wound, washing away blood with ease. After a moment, he pulled away from the water and looked at himself in the mirror. The blood was mostly gone, and his scar stopped bleeding. He got a towel and dried his face off, small amounts of blood staining the towel as he dried his injured face of blood and water. He looked at the mirror once again. He looked good. Better than he did before he was sent to C-2. He smiled again as he left the room.

Later, when Jacobs entered his room to tell him who his next potential SCP friend would be, he noticed Watch's scar deeper than before. When Jacobs gave him the clipboard containing the list of questions, Jacobs glanced at Watch. He made a double-take and stared at his scar for a moment. Watch felt smaller when Jacobs looked at him with an expression of disappointment and sadness. This wasn't the first time he'd deepened physical scars before. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all...?" Watch thought as he stared at the white rabbit that had appeared on his lap.


End file.
